Talkless do More
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari update-an status terbaru Sakura di akun sosial medianya—Di luar lagi hujan, yang di jalan hati-hati yaa. Buat yang di hati, kapan jalan-jalan?/AU/SasuSaku :3/Buat yang doyan ngarep tapi sering dikecewain—jangan galau lagi yaa :)/Cliffhanger/RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****Talkless do More**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Untuk semua yang berkenan baca, makasih :3**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ada yang bilang, bagi orang jatuh cinta sehari tak bertemu itu rasanya bagaikan seminggu, seminggu bagaikan sebulan, sebulan bagaikan setahun, setahun bagaikan—hitung saja sendiri. Ya, intinya waktu terasa berkali lipat lebih lama bagi mereka yang sedang dicandu asmara—tak terkecuali bagi gadis yang memiliki mahkota senada dengan permen kapas itu.

"Sudah hampir sebulan." Desahan napas beratnya mengudara, bersamaan dengan bunyi 'klop' kecil dari _handphone _lipatnya yang baru saja ia tutup.

Namanya Sakura, gadis yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Berkepribadian menarik dan memiliki penampilan yang cukup elok dipandang—ia juga lumayan populer. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang datar-datar saja, sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu mampir di dunianya dan membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Tuh 'kan, Sakura kembali berguling-guling absurd di atas ranjang lagi karena kepikiran si dia. Padahal baru beberapa minggu mereka tak bersitatap, tapi Sakura sudah uring-uringan seperti sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan telah tak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali ia membuka-tutup kotak pesan _handphone_-nya untuk sekedar mengecek nama si Pantat Ayam di sana. Namun nihil, semakin tinggi ia berharap, semakin pupus rasanya harapan yang ia gantung.

Puas berguling-guling absurd, Sakura pun menarik diri dari ranjang. Berjalan santai menuju dapur mengambil segelas air putih—guna menyegarkan pikirannya. Ya, tampaknya ia sudah terlalu suntuk sekarang—lihatlah gayanya yang amburadul itu.

Begitu kembali, gadis beriris _emerald _itu langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi belajarnya—tepat di hadapan sebuah _laptop_ ber-_merk_ '_Eser_'-nya. Sambil menunggu _booting laptop_-nya—yang selalu memakan waktu amat sangat lama—Sakura menegak airnya hingga tandas setengah. Manik indahnya bergerilya, mengamati seisi kamarnya dari satu dinding ke dinding yang lain—sekedar mencari kesibukan.

KRIK

Aktivitasnya terhenti, matanya terpaku pada satu fokus—sebuah bingkai foto yang amat ia kenal. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada layar _laptop_-nya—yang secara ajaib sudah melewati masa _booting_-nya—sebelum kepalanya mulai dipenuhi dengan _Uchiha's stuff_ lagi.

Seperti biasa, saat sedang bosan Sakura akan menyempatkan diri untuk _online_. Diam-diam ia berharap dalam hati, semoga si doi juga sedang _online_ di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana.

Ada pesan masuk. Sakura buru-buru mengecek kotak _PM_ di akun jejaring sosialnya—harap-harap cemas. Namun sayang, hasilnya mengecewakan. Rupanya itu cuma pesan dari seorang teman lama yang hanya ingin sekedar menyapa—bertukar kabar. Sakura pun merespon, mengetik balasan singkat alakadarnya.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Sakura _sign in _di akun jejaring sosialnya tersebut. Kudapan yang semula tersaji di hadapan gadis berwajah suntuk itu kini telah lenyap, tuntas mengisi perutnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura menguap, rasanya ia sudah hampir mati kebosanan sekarang. Tak ada hal menarik di beranda akunnya, hanya ada beberapa status 'biasa' yang hilir mudik dengan nama yang berulang-ulang—itu-itu saja.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura meraba-raba meja mencari gelas kacanya sambil sibuk melakukan _scroll up _di _home_-nya—masih berharap ada hal menarik yang akan muncul di sana.

"_Ara_?" Sakura berdecak gemas, kecewa begitu mendapati gelasnya yang telah kosong. Dengan lagak malas, Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu ke arah dapur—mencari tambahan air.

Begitu kembali, gadis itu sudah mendapati beberapa lembar kertasnya terbang tak tentu arah menampar dinding-dinding kamarnya—akibat tiupan angin kencang yang menyusup melalui jendela kamarnya yang memang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Buru-buru ia menutup jendelanya lalu memunguti kertasnya satu per satu sebelum hilang entah kemana.

TIK

Sakura menoleh, mendongakkan kepalanya dalam posisi membungkuk seraya merapikan sedikit helaian rambutnya yang menghalau pandangannya.

TIK

Ia refleks menegakkan punggungnya, masih sambil menatap jendelanya.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Seulas senyum tipis melengkung.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis berbalut kaos abu-abu itu termenung mengamati hujan yang membasahi kaca jendelanya. Ia pandangi hujan di luar sana dengan tatapan datar, sesekali berkedip, sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar, bersamaan dengan terpejamnya sepasang netra sang gadis.

_Apa hujan pernah mengingatkanmu ... padaku?_

_Emerald_-nya kembali tampak, buru-buru ia menepis pikiran melankolisnya tadi jauh-jauh dari akalnya. Tidak, ia bukan anak remaja lagi. Ia tidak boleh se-naif itu.

Tepat ketika Sakura memulai gerakan rileksasi kepalanya dengan ringan, mendadak sebuah ide cemerlang menyambar otaknya. _Smirk _di bibirnya tercetak refleks. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung mengetik sepatah kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya tadi pada kolom status-nya, lalu dengan sekali _enter_, semuanya tuntas.

.

Pukul 04.09. Sakura baru saja usai membersihkan diri sehabis meng-_update _status terbarunya setengah jam yang lalu. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, gadis itu kembali menyalakan _laptop _kesayangannya—merasa sedikit _excited _menunggu akunnya terbuka.

**2 pemberitahuan baru**. Tampaknya rencana Sakura berhasil. Dengan semangat, ia langsung membuka _notification_-nya tadi di _tab _yang berbeda.

**Naruto Uzumaki, dan 9 orang lainnya menyukai status Anda.**

Awalnya Sakura tersenyum menang. Namun, begitu melihat tak ada nama yang ia nanti di daftar teman yang menyukai statusnya, senyum lebarnya langsung pudar.

"Oke, cek _comment_!" seru gadis itu kemudian, belum pupus harapan.

Naas, hanya ada satu nama yang tertera di sana. Yamanaka Ino. Isinya pun cuma kata 'ciee-uhuk-blablabla' tidak jelas yang tak menarik minat Sakura sama sekali. Akibatnya, desahan napas putus asa Sakura lagi-lagi mengudara.

DDRRRTT

_Handphone _lipatnya bergetar. Sepasang maniksang empunya langsung berbinar penuh harap.

From_: Naruto_

_Tunggu aku, Sakura-_chan_~ Aku akan langsung menjemputmu sekarang-_ttebayo_! XD_

Sakura mengernyit, mendadak merasa tidak enak badan.

Belum sempat Sakura mengetik balasan pesan singkat untuk Naruto, tiba-tiba _handphone _lipatnya kembali bergetar. Dengan sigap Sakura langsung memeriksa kotak masuknya.

From_: Lee_

_Sakura-_chan_~ Aku tahu kamu pasti merindukanku. Jadi, kamu mau jalan-jalan ke mana? Ah, kemana pun aku rela, asal berdua denganmu =D *kedip-kedip semangat sambil tersenyum ganteng*_

Sakura kontan merasa linglung. Langsung saja ia hempaskan tubuhnya asal ke atas ranjang, menutup kelopak matanya sembari mengurut keningnya yang sedikit pening. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi Sakura untuk bisa memulihkan stabilitas mentalnya kembali. Gadis musim semi itu menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum mantap mengetik balasan singkat untuk dua teman kuliahnya tersebut.

Lepas mendapat konfirmasi balik atas penolakan sopannya yang ia kirim melalui _SMS _tadi, Sakura langsung bernapas lega. Baik Naruto maupun Lee tak ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan balasan Sakura. Mereka malah senang karena dari pesan yang Sakura kirim, kelihatannya Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka dan tak ingin mereka terserang sakit—kelihatannya.

Sudahlah, sekarang Sakura hanya ingin menghabiskan sorenya di atas ranjang. Memeluk erat gulingnya sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut bermotif bunganya.

DDRRT DDRRT DDRTT

Belum sempat terbang ke alam mimpi, si _handphone _mungil kembali mengusik ketentraman Sakura. Dengan ogah-ogahan gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja lalu mengecek malas panggilan masuk di _handphone_-nya kini.

"Sasori-_senpai_?" gumamnya takjub, begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya.

Sedikit gugup, Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya—menimbang-nimbang langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

_Angkat tidak, ya?_ pikir Sakura galau. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengabaikan telepon senior yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya itu, lagipula ia juga penasaran mengapa senior tampan itu meneleponnya. Tapi, ia takut jika saja Sasori—sang ketua _club _seni—menelepon karena hendak memintanya datang ke kampus sekarang juga sebab ada rapat penting seperti tempo hari. Tidak, Sakura tidak mau. Toh ini sudah liburan semester dan di luar juga sedang hujan deras, ia tak ingin diganggu sekarang—suasana hatinya juga tengah buruk.

Saking asyiknya berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tak sadar bahwa _handphone_-nya sudah berhenti bergetar—menyerah karena telah kehabisan waktu.

DDRRT

From_: Sasori-_senpai

_Sabtu depan aku kosong. Mau jalan-jalan?_

Serasa ada batu meteor raksasa yang menghantam kepala Sakura sekarang.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit ketika Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tidak ingat apa mimpinya tadi, tapi yang jelas ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman sekarang. Ya, tidur memang selalu ampuh menenangkan pikirannya.

Diam-diam, Haruno muda itu melirik bingkai jendelanya. Hujan sudah mulai reda ternyata. Hanya tetes-tetes kecilnya saja yang masih tertinggal di ujung-ujung ranting pohon_ momoji _di luar sana.

Sakura menggeliat kecil dalam balutan selimutnya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Tampaknya strateginya tadi telah gagal total—melihat si Uchiha sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang.

Yah, Sakura sebenarnya paham. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sedang sibuk saat ini, mengurus berbagai hal yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya sebagai calon penerus perusahaan sang Ayah. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kerinduan Sakura tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tak berhubungan sama sekali selama beberapa minggu membuat gadis itu kalang kabut. Ingin rasanya ia mendengar suara Sasuke, walau hanya gumaman 'Hn' andalannya atau sepatah kata singkat melalui _SMS_ pun tak masalah, Sakura sudah sangat lega.

Dalam diam, gadis itu menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi—kali ini telah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Aitakatta_, Sasuke-_kun_."

DDRRT

"Huh, kali ini siapa lagi?" Sakura mulai mengomel, ia melempar tatapan tak bersahabat pada si _handphone _mungil di sisi ranjang. Sungguh, ia lelah menggantung harapan kosong yang hanya akan menyakiti hatinya saja.

DDRRT DRRT DDRTT

Sakura masih terdiam. Melongo memandangi _screen handphone_-nya yang masih berkedap-kedip gembira.

DRRTTTTT

Buru-buru ia menekan tombol jawab. "A-a-aa, _moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Debaran jantungnya mendadak melonjak, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari sana.

_"Hn."_

Yang di seberang hanya menyapa datar, tapi ajaibnya mampu membuat jantung Sakura—yang kini gemas menanti kalimat perdana sang Uchiha meluncur setelah berminggu-minggu tanpa kabar—memompa lebih cepat.

_"Aku ada di depan rumahmu."_

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Bwahahahahaha~ *ngakak puas* akhirnya bisa balik nulis lagi XD saya gayakin dan gak pede publish sebenarnya, tapi ... tiap saya ragu, saya selalu ingat dengan teman-teman yang sudah semangatin saya buat lanjut sampai saat ini, makasiiiiih banyaaaak X3 aaand, here I am~ saya tau diksiku kacau, amburadul dan gak sama dengan dulu. Yah mau gimana lagi, inilah efeknya kebanyakan kerja makalah, laporan, and all of that collage's stuff wkwkwk :v Dibantu doanya semoga diksiku bisa balik kayak dulu :'')

Oke, curhat dikit. Ini terinspirasi dari quotes di hp temen beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebenarnya openingnya udah lama diketik, tapi gasempet lanjut karna gaada waktu T^T Quotesnya sama dengan yang diapdet Sakura, terus mendadak terpikirlah ide ini saat itu, saya bahkan sempat apdet status yang serupa dengan quotes itu sebelumnya wkwkwkwk XP #nakal tapi gak dapat respon yang menarik dari tementemen dumay, jadi yaudah -,- #ceritanyangambek

Ahya, maaf~ mungkin minggu depan baru bisa produktif apdet fic-fic MC lagi, dibantu aja doanya, semoga ide lancar dan mood nulis terus baik :'3 #plak

Maaf untuk author's note yang kepanjangan, maklumya saya sudah lama gak kangen-kangenan sama kalian X3 see yaaa :3

Arigatou :)


End file.
